1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device mounting structure on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices which are used widely, plasma display panels (PDP), and field emission displays (FED) which have been studied recently and may be applied to computers in the near future.
For convenience of explanation, the present invention will be discussed with respect to the LCD as an example of a flat screen type display device and a portable computer mounted with the LCD.
Referring to FIG. 1, a general portable computer such as a laptop or notebook computer typically includes a body 100, a flat panel display device assembly 110 coupled to the body 100 via a hinge mechanism 124. The flat panel display device assembly 110 has a flat panel display module 111 and a display case 122 supporting the module 111. The body 100 has an input device 102 such as a keyboard. As a flat panel display module 111, the LCD is widely used in portable computers and flat screen monitors.
Referring to FIG. 2 which shows a conventional assembly structure of the LCD device applied to a conventional portable computer, the display case 122 has a rear case 123 and a front case or frame 121 for mounting the LCD module 130. The rear case 123 has an outer surface and an inner surface and connecting ribs 123a formed at the corners.
The LCD module 130 has an LCD panel 132, a back light device 134 fixed to the back of the LCD panel 132, and a metal sash or supporting frame 136 for assembling the panel 132 and the back light device 134 along the edge.
At the corners of the metal sash 136, corresponding to the positions of the ribs 123a of the rear case 123, a plurality of protrusions 136a having holes are formed.
For mounting the LCD module 130 to the case 122, the LCD module 130 is placed on the rear case 123 and the holes of the metal sash 136 and the ribs 123a are fastened together preferably by screws 138. The front case 121 is coupled to the rear case 123.
Hereinafter, the way in which the LCD module is mounted to the case from the front toward the rear direction is defined as the front mounting method, and the assembled structure of the LCD module and the case made through the front mounting method is defined as the front mounting structure.
In the front mounting structure of the LCD module 130, since the protrusions 136a require additional space corresponding to the protruded width “d”, the ratio of the display area of the LCD module 130 to the fixed size of the case 122 is reduced.
The front mounting structure may also include an additional feature to further support the LCD panel, as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
Referring to FIGS. 3A and 3B, a conventional LCD device assembly 110 includes an LCD panel 112, a back light device (not shown) for the LCD panel 112, and a display case 122 supporting an LCD module 111. The LCD panel 112 and the back light device are assembled by a metal sash 114 along the edges together with a plastic mold frame (not shown) supporting the back light device.
The display case 122 is coupled to a body 120 via a hinge mechanism 124, which may extend from the body 120. The display case 122 and the hinge mechanism 124 allow the LCD device assembly 110 to pivotally move with respect to the body 120.
Two opposite sides of the metal sash 114 include flanges 114a for assembling the LCD module 111 to the display case 122, and flanges 114b for assembling the LCD module 111 to the hinge frame or hinge arm 126. Hereinafter, the former is referred as a fixing flange and the latter is referred as a mounting flange in this specification for distinction purposes. As shown in FIG. 3B, the fixing flanges 114a have a protruding width d2 and the mounting flanges 114b have a protruding width d1. A screw hole is formed in each of the flanges 114a and 114b. On the inner or bottom interior surface of the display case 122, ribs 122a are formed corresponding to the holes of the fixing flange 114a. 
To mount the LCD module 111, the hinge frame 126 and the mounting flanges 114b of the metal sash 114 are screwed together, and the fixing flanges 114a of the metal sash 114 and the ribs 122a are screwed together by bolts 128.
In the mounting structure shown in FIG. 3B, the metal sash or support frame 114 requires side spaces for the flanges 114a and 114b. Therefore, the side space D (d1+d2) results in a reduction of the ratio of the display area of the LCD panel 112 relative to the display case 122. Moreover, as the display panel size increases, the display case 122 becomes undesirably large, especially for a portable computer such as a laptop computer.
To solve the above problem, an assembling structure has been suggested, as shown in FIG. 4, which is a partial perspective view. The hinge arm or frame 126, the case 122 and the side wall portion of the display module 110 are screwed together by bolts 128. However, although the embodiment shown in FIG. 4 is a good solution, there may be some instances where it is desired to attach the hinge arm, the case and the side wall portion of the display module without using a screw hole in the side wall portion of the display module or to attach the hinge arm with the case (FIG. 3A).